


【虫贱】亲密关系

by Szeretllek



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 14:54:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17644922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Szeretllek/pseuds/Szeretllek
Summary: 9-12没搞成，好不爽





	【虫贱】亲密关系

9

她的房间就隔着一面墙，那一边是韦德的浴室。而且隔音确实不算太好。所以韦德在浴室里扑通跌倒的声音直接把彼得震醒了，她摸到眼镜戴上，看向夜光闹钟，才凌晨两点多，睡了五个小时不到。

威尔逊先生在墙壁那一头呻吟了一声。他不会撞到头了吧？彼得紧张地想。

她屏住呼吸，在一片黑暗中静静听着，听见韦德打开了淋浴头，刷拉刷拉卷着帘子摔进了浴缸里。水从高处淅淅沥沥地喷下来，韦德的声音被盖住了。他的动作听起来很虚弱，又无力。或许他又喝多了，准备冲个澡冷静一下什么的。

话说回来，自愈因子会让他喝醉吗？

塑料鸭子吱嘎叫了几声。韦德坐在浴缸里捏了几下橡皮鸭，又噗地把它按进水里。

他好像不知道自己要做什么，旁边瓶瓶罐罐的香波被扫到地上，发出砰砰咚咚的声音。吵得要命。彼得根本没法继续睡。韦德又打开了吹风机，开开关关，呼呼地吹了一会儿，彼得听见他小声咒骂着把吹风机丢到地上。

什么东西嗡嗡响，彼得又听见他开始用电动剃须刀。

 

他好像也没有长过胡子吧。

这个念头简直像闪电一样把彼得的脑子照得敞亮，她脑海里的画面，高清巨幕，韦德泡在浴缸里，试图用一把寒光闪闪的剃须刀割腕。

操！她从床上一跃而起，扯了件外套就奔到阳台，踩着洗手台爬了过去。这是她某次忘带钥匙的发现，或许算私闯民宅，但那个不是现在要考虑的重点。

 

彼得爬到韦德浴室窗户外头了。她犹豫了一下，抬起手把窗子小心翼翼地拉起。韦德，噢，他没有自杀，太好了。但也不知道他在干嘛。会有人不脱衣服洗澡吗？

韦德还穿着那件制服泡在浴缸里，水都漫到他的胸口了。没有墙隔着，他的呼吸声听起来好重。彼得看着他在浴缸里像个婴儿一样蜷缩起来，热水温柔地淋下来，打湿了他的枪带和制服。

 

那个剃须刀……哦。不是剃须刀。

那是个还在嗡嗡震动的棒子，在一旁水里浮上浮下，水花四溅，像只调皮小鱼。那形状也太直白了，足够彼得红着脸意识到自己撞上了他人的花生酱罐头时间。

她该做的是马上闭上嘴滚回家，而不是在这儿像个饿急了的变态一样地瞅着。但是韦德的手在抖，他四肢发软，绵绵地倒在浴缸里，彼得从来没见过这个人这么无力、不设防的时刻。

或许她得看着他，就像……就像之前那样。丢掉他的酒和录影带，逼着他自己做饭吃，偷偷抠掉枪里的子弹。韦德需要她，哪怕他自己都不知道。

 

ㅤㅤ

威尔逊先生是个需要被照顾的omega。

他会因为发情而难受得要命，眼前发虚，身体发痒，手抖得连根假鸡巴都拿不住对准捅进自己的屁股里。他的性腺一定在临近发情期开始发热，发黏，痒得他控制不住想谁被舔一舔那儿。所以他才穿上了制服。他拒绝亲密关系，拒绝Alpha的帮助，多么狂妄和愚蠢。

所以现在，韦德连湿漉漉的浴缸边都撑不住，时不时滑下去。他发出的声音，像只被打湿的，狼狈可怜的小狗。彼得明白那是因为那身制服下面的身体正因高热而不停出着汗，他会觉得冷，他的脑子都快被生理机制强制启动的欲望蒸得不清楚了，脱掉那身小丑般的制服，那下面威尔逊先生浑身或许像在红酒里浸泡过一夜一样微微发红。

他需要被照顾，需要被抚慰，需要我。彼得捏着窗框，她另一只手按着睡衣也开始急促地呼吸着。他需要我。

 

韦德会很乐意的。她混乱地想，韦德说了，她是特别的。她是如此超凡，不可思议……等她在浴室瓷砖地板上，叼着他狠狠掐着他的腰，深深操进子宫去的时候，韦德会被那一下插得双腿打颤几乎要尿出来。她会把着他的腿，让他呜咽着哆嗦着尿干净。她会帮他收拾的。在那之前，她会把他弄得很舒服，因为她是韦德的乖孩子……

 

她闻不到信息素，但是有什么别的东西，比信息素更加猛烈地刺激到了她。她硬得发痛。

 

你知道圣西蒙彼得吗？韦德说，那是……磐石，意志永远坚定不移，善良，又真挚。

每个彼得都那么好。他说，彼得们都是神一样的好孩子。

 

彼得捏紧了拳头。她举起手，不轻不重地敲了两下窗户。

 

韦德没有反应。彼得怀疑他都快失去意识了。她又敲了两下，问道:“威尔逊先生，你还好吗？”

 

他这下有反应了。韦德拍着水慢慢坐起来，像发了一会儿呆，彼得听见他说:“没事……”

他听起来就像被人卡着喉咙在墙上狠狠干过一样。紧张，沙哑，声线还有点微微颤抖。彼得的心脏也在发颤。

 

浴室里也没有开灯。月亮下彼得的影子投在地上，像一只巨大的蛰伏着的蜘蛛。那个影子微微动了动，女孩的声音清晰又冷静地传过来。

“你需要帮助吗？”

 

“这时候你该在睡觉。”韦德说，“熬夜会长不高的……”

“你需要帮助吗，韦德？”她又重复了一遍，像个直白的机器。韦德坐在那里，这时候听到彼得的声音让他可耻地觉得安心。

 

“我想不用。”韦德喃喃地说，他终于抓住了那只在水里扑腾翻滚的十二档变频震动棒，关掉了它，那阵让人尴尬的嗡鸣声终于归于寂静了。

 

需要我的时候敲敲墙就行。彼得丢下这句话，从窗户那儿离开了。

 

10

 

……她把韦德掀在沙发上，压着他的腿抚摸他的腹部，狂躁地试着解他的腰带。威尔逊先生上半身扭过去，扯着沙发像是想逃离她，被她抓着脚踝拖了回去。

 

她不知为何火冒三丈，还给了韦德的腹部几拳。对方蜷缩起来，彼得急躁地摸索着，她胡乱摸到了什么东西……啊，那把左轮手枪，这个混球，他用来往自己脑袋上开洞的那把……

 

威尔逊先生瞪大了眼睛，开始痛苦地挣扎起来。

但是她只是扣紧他的下巴，另一只手继续毫不留情地把那把枪插进深处。她开始用枪操他，一下比一下重，感觉到韦德柔软湿润的高热腔道，里面的肌肉战栗着绞紧了冰冷的螺旋线膛枪管。等韦德终于控制不住发出第一声求饶般的声音时，她把枪抵在那一点上，手指扳动击锤，狠狠扣动了扳机。

韦德尖叫着射了出来。

他不知道里面没有子弹了。彼得死死地按住他，继续连扣了几下扳机，每打出一发空弹韦德都颤抖着双腿射出一小股精液。沙发被弄脏了，彼得剧烈地喘着气，她想哭。在那之前她想先夺走什么东西。彼得俯下身去，她也在发抖，张开了嘴，露出尖锐的森白牙齿。她……

她醒了。

彼得猛地坐起来，额头狠狠磕上了床沿隔板。她惨叫了一声又倒回了地上。窗外太阳高挂，被子被拖得乱七八糟，一半还在床上，一半跟着她一起在地上过了后半夜，她的一只腿也还搭在床沿边，难以置信人类这样居然也睡得着。

彼得收回麻掉的腿，她没有理会自己的晨勃，翻过身把脸埋进地毯里，挫败地咆哮了几声。

 

人们会说，中城的书呆子……

Alpha的高大健壮，Alpha的攻击性和好斗，甚至是信息素，彼得都没有。她甚至闻不到味道，这是个巨大的残疾。她瘦弱，矮小，戴着老寡妇都不会戴的黑框眼镜，也不和其他Alpha一起讨论omega们。这里是高中，抱歉。成绩好这一套在这里已经行不通了。你得会吹口哨，打棒球，再不济也要会说点下流话才行。做出一份被老师在全班面前吹嘘的涉及量子力学知识的期中报告，只能说明你真的是个变态而已。

 

人们说，看看她，彼得帕克甚至把校服一直扣到下巴下面那颗纽扣呢。

 

彼得也看过同学们之间当成硬通货流传的杂志。彩页上的omega男孩正湿漉漉地撑着泳池边，扭过头看着镜头。在蓝色池水反射的阳光下，他的金发和睫毛上沾着的水珠闪闪发光，嘴巴微张而眼神迷离。那张略带肉欲的娃娃脸让人怀疑他是不是谎报了年龄才得到这份工作的。

这是个正在发情的omega。侧面露出的乳尖缀着水滴，后颈上的那块性腺微微发肿，在阳光下被润湿得发亮。构图，色彩和光线都堪称完美。火辣，性感，湿润又娇嫩。摄影师真他妈是个鬼才。被老师没收到这样一本，所有人都得罚站。

彼得想:他不会感冒吗？

 

人们说，嘿帕克，你这个阳痿……

抱歉了。又一次从各种关于韦德的梦里醒过来，彼得把手伸进裤子里的时候想，看来还真不是。

 

11

 

威尔逊先生看来破罐子破摔，彻底无所谓瞒着她了。他说:我上楼一下。我上楼一下。我去下厕所。然后他就摇摇晃晃双腿打颤地爬上楼梯，砰一声把门关上，彼得不用想也知道他干嘛去了。

她依然去他家写作业。

 

威尔逊先生给她发短信，叫她帮忙带个披萨。他也不做饭了，全靠彼得带外卖。韦德的食欲空前旺盛，简直就像偷偷在房间里养了一头大象。而彼得知道那是因为这个时候他的身体代谢加速了，他每天都要摄入更多的水分和热量，毕竟那些私人活动的体能消耗很大。

她收到短信的时候正在上课，韦德打错了几个字，她想象着韦德的手指，因为沾满了自己屁股里流出来的水而在手机屏幕上打滑，他呼吸滚烫，而且饥饿，躺在湿透的床单上精疲力竭地发短信:十五寸黄金至尊双拼，达美乐，谢谢。

而彼得希望收到的是:七英寸棒状物，你，谢谢。

“能回答下这道题吗，帕克小姐？”

彼得低声咒骂着站起来，站一半被课桌卡住了。

 

威尔逊先生很饿。彼得也是。

她带着食物放学走在路上，想起那些为巢穴中的怀孕妻子外出觅食的热带企鹅。她走过几家店铺，对着橱窗理了理头发，意识到自己头发就是会永远这么乱糟糟的时候她感到沮丧，意识到自己在沮丧的时候她更加沮丧。

彼得，你也很漂亮……他说这句话的语气不是“我想和你来一炮”，而是那种，下一秒会用彩色皮筋给她笨手笨脚扎两个辫子的语气。他爱她，但不是彼得想要的那种。

彼得想和他来一炮。

不，很多炮，多到威尔逊先生的无名指上不再空空荡荡，多到他们一起补上窗户的洞，去选新桌布，多到沙发底下再也不会有一把放着一颗子弹的转轮手枪。

而她很害怕韦德不想。

 

威尔逊先生又在沙发上躺着，他到底有几件这样的制服？还是说从来没换过？他之前到底是怎么瞒下去的？

那里面是不是都湿透了？如果这时候有敌人找上门－－想得垃圾一点，Alpha的敌人－－他真的能战斗吗，估计会情不自禁地腿软，跪下去摸对方的屌。他有没有曾经杀人一半发情过，倒在尸体堆里，随便让闻着味儿来的哪个家伙操他，事成之后再满足地咕噜着削下对方的脑袋，像只挑剔的婊子母猫。真是不知廉耻，他……

彼得扶着头，觉得头疼脑热，根本写不下去作业。她这几天的情绪和身体状况都很古怪，五米开外的罪魁祸首正看着脱口秀节目笑得前俯后仰，而她被自己莫名其妙的恶意折磨得快崩溃了。她忘了买自己的那一份披萨，或许只是因为她太饿了。

 

“我快渴死了！劳驾？”韦德在那儿大呼小叫。

她照做，去厨房接了水，端着杯子走到沙发边，每一步都像下脚踩死一只小鸡一样艰难。等她挪到韦德边上，威尔逊先生说:“放这儿就行。去厨房里，玩玩手机什么的，等我叫你了再出来。”

 

好极了，他连避着她上楼都懒得了。就地开始。彼得被这种目中无人，被她自己心里巨大的挫败感彻底击垮了。

她把水泼在韦德胸口，丢开杯子就扑了上去。

 

 

收回前言，韦德还是能战斗的，这在他轻轻松松就把彼得掀开，上下位置倒换，用关节技缠着她的左胳膊锁住，按着头脸朝下压倒在沙发上就能体现出来。这一套如此行云流水，彼得几乎要为他鼓掌了。他在彼得耳边大声喘气，“干嘛？”彼得的腰一沉，成年加拿大男人两百磅的体重把她压得动弹不得。“造反吗，小朋友？”

 

她的腰那儿变得热乎乎的，韦德也注意到了。“呃，是你先动手的。”他抬起自己湿到都能拉丝的屁股，有点尴尬。

 

彼得气得发抖，她爆发出来的一连串怒吼都被埋在沙发里，憋成了含糊不清的闷声，听着仿佛一个肥佬坐在上面放屁。韦德按着她，如同骑着一条暴怒的幼年喷火龙。他对青少年的喜怒无常感到一头雾水，怎么回事？

我又没说不还她披萨钱。韦德有点委屈地想。

 

在他正准备好好教育这个斤斤计较的小心眼年轻人时，彼得猛地一弹，她的腰惊人地柔软又有力，腿在后面曲起来狠狠一脚砸在韦德后脑勺上。

这一招出奇制胜，偷袭得手，几乎要把他踹出脑震荡。彼得挣脱了双手转过来揪住他的制服领，他们俩翻滚着，撞上桌子，然后一起摔到了地上。

 

一阵天旋地转以后，韦德爬起来破口大骂:“你这个小混球，仇o症，这一手不去WWE反而拿来揍可怜年迈威尔逊的家暴犯……喔哦哦哦哦哦哦这是什么！”

 

彼得恶狠狠地瞪着他。韦德目瞪口呆，怒火和屈辱把她的眼睛烧得发亮，浑然不掩饰自己的勃起，抽绳运动裤那一块被撑得老高。

 

“我可没听说过这个啊。”他在震惊中喃喃自语。

因为你根本就没在乎过。彼得又扑了上来。

 

12

韦德踱着步，想了想又踱回来，把跳绳紧了紧。这是一场迟来的青春期性别角色谈话，但迟到总比缺席好。

虽然不得不在一方被捆在椅子上的特殊情况下进行。

 

“我要把你操到哭出来。”彼得说，“我要把你拖到窗户那儿，在台子上操你，整条街都能听见你的叫床。”

“啊是是，你大可以试试。”他满不在乎地回复。他又把跳绳绕了一圈，避开了可能会因为血液不畅让彼得受伤的关节。这姑娘在他不知不觉的时候长大了，虽然没有味道这事令人困惑，但在方才的打斗中她成功证明了自己身为Alpha的爆发力和力量，韦德清楚谁小看她谁就要吃苦头。

 

“我要边操你边揍你的肚子，你因为痛把我缠得紧紧的，开始求饶。”彼得说，“我不会停，而且会把你里面搅得汁都喷出来。”

她看来有点神志不清，颧骨上烧得通红，半睁着眼睛，剧烈地发着汗。韦德查了半天手机，甚至打算打几个儿科急诊电话，确认她这样没事后拖了把椅子过来自己坐，他确实还没见过未成年Alpha第一次发情的样子呢。太他妈稀奇了。

 

“我要，”她说着，双腿发颤，“我要在学校放球棍的储物柜里干你，走之前把棒球塞进你屁股里，堵着我的精液……”

“继续说啊。”韦德啧啧赞叹，“说啊，说说你还想过什么脏事儿，真是个吓人的小下流胚。”

 

“韦德，松开我，”彼得的头发都湿透了，她望着他，下面还硬邦邦杵着。“我感觉很不好。真的……你不明白……”

“再加把劲，亲爱的。”韦德无动于衷。

 

她的嗓子发紧，因为难耐的欲望和屈辱，彼得的声音都变调了。Alpha绷紧了全身的肌肉，身上的绳子因为她暴怒下的挣扎吱吱响。“我要让你自己扶着撑开，尿进去，让你做我的厕所……掐着你的脖子，把你的头按在浴缸里，操到你在水里溺死了再被自愈因子救活过来……”

韦德缩了缩脖子。“哇哦。”这有点变态了，况且他和窒息真有点合不来。

话说回来，他们现在这个状态是不是就挺变态的？

 

“……我要把你锁起来，射满你的肚子，要是我发现你再把除了我以外的东西放进屁股里，哪怕是根假屌，哪怕是用手指自慰，我都要拗断你下面的东西，让你好几天都得包着尿布……”她头痛欲裂，哑着嗓子，发情让她狂躁又无助。所有的负面情绪都被放大了，彼得只是意识模糊地喃喃自语。把那些求而不得，那些隐秘又黑暗的，不堪的，非常不帕克的东西，把那些挤压她到要窒息的仇恨，恋慕和嫉妒，全都绝望地一股脑抛到韦德身上。

她如此走投无路，甚至隐隐约约染上了哭腔。

 

“放开我，韦德，这很难受……”彼得换了一种方式，“求你了，解开这个。我会让你舒服的，求你了，我好想舔你……我保证只用一点点牙齿，因为我可能忍不住。”韦德看着她张开嘴，牙齿后柔软的舌头一闪而过，紧接着做了个野兽一样狠狠咬下去的动作，看得他后颈那儿一激灵。

 

韦德上上下下打量着她，在面前坐着个首次发情昏了头，妄图强奸他的暴躁Alpha的情况下，这脑子缺根筋的家伙居然还能笑出来。

“我靠。”他缓缓摇着头，盯着彼得的裤裆笑出了声，“那群欺负你的男同学真该看看你裙子底下这玩意。他们会吓得脸色发白，余下几个学期都不敢再把苹果泥倒进你书包里。”

 

“……你根本什么都不懂。”彼得低声说。她精疲力竭，好像总算冷静了下来，不再用那些淫猥的形容砸过来折磨韦德的耳朵了。

 

“韦德，你这个白痴。你不明白……”她缩起肩膀，额头上挂着冷汗，垂下了眼睛不再看他。

“你这个，对什么都漠不关心的人渣……”

韦德嗤笑一声。“说点我不知道的。”

“你是个不负责任的混蛋，给充气娃娃起名字的可悲失败者。”她说。“刽子手。杀人罪犯，性变态……”

她看起来太虚弱了。韦德确认了一下她有没有出现脱水症状，然后好整以暇地坐回去，双手抱胸。“继续啊，说点我不知道的。”

 

“我的生活被你搅得一团糟。”

“你总是这样……毁掉所有人的人生，却一点也不在乎……”

韦德只是回答:

“说点我不知道的。”

 

彼得说:“我爱你。”

“我也爱你。”韦德下意识地反唇相讥。

 

彼得抬起了头，深深地看着他。女孩儿的刘海都被汗浸湿了，她似乎已经发完了所有的脾气，像个被戳破漏光了气的皮球，颓丧，疲倦又悲伤。

 

她只是说:“……我爱你。”

韦德移开了视线。

 

这是一场彻底失败的青少年心理问题开导。他站起来走开，打了个电话给梅让她来接走这孩子。做完这一切韦德回了自己房间，他坐在床边，把脸埋进手心叹了口气，承认了自己确实不擅长这个。


End file.
